


We live in an era where the skin color has less value than moral values.

by lunapastilha



Category: mine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapastilha/pseuds/lunapastilha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a small article I wrote at my english class!! this is my first post and i pray that i have time for a real Fan fic...some day!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We live in an era where the skin color has less value than moral values.

This story took place in the outskirts of Lisbon. The clock stroke midnight as a group of friends travelling by car left the gas station, after filling up the car tank. In front of them was a roundabout, which they had to go around. But it was late and all that was on their mind was the fun night ahead of them. So they decided to turn left. Unfortunately there was a police city patrol car close by that saw what they did, calling them out to pull over. After a lecture on law infractions and the collecting of a small fine, they were sent on their way. As the group walked away, it all appeared calm until one of the boys decided to make a comment about how unfair the situation was. That triggered a shift of the entire situation. In minutes all the friends were escorted to the police station where all the sad events took place.  
            What happened in the police station stayed behind bars, but our reporters had direct access to the information from a first person point of view, when one of the victims decided to tell us the entire story.  
            During the next three hours, two of the boys from the group, were beaten up with the police batons; one of them was handcuffed and thrown of f a third flight of stairs.  All this happened while the rest of the group waited outside, watching the cops entering and exiting the room making jokes of how they were resisting.  
            In this moment you are probably asking why this happened with this group of friends. The answer is more complicated than the question itself. Basically, they were all Black. And unfortunately that is a great problem when it comes to humans rights in this side of town. Because if they were all Caucasian none of this would have happened. If they were white Caucasian rich guys, living in a clean, bright and with no graffiti walls neighborhood. If the school where they have grew wasn´t the school of life.  
           This goes to show how much the value of the skin has when opposing moral values. Even considering the fact that one of beaten boys was a law student, whom tried to exercise his rights has a citizen and got beaten even more.


End file.
